spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Wataru Takagi
Wataru Takagi is a Japanese voice actor. Biography Unknown. Filmography Television series Anime *Aa Harimanada *Akagi *Arc the Lad *Baldr Force EXE Resolution *Beelzebub *Beelzebub OVA *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage *Bleach *Future Card Buddyfight *Future Card Buddyfight Hundred *Bust Angel *Case Closed *DinoZaurs *Doraemon *Dragon Drive *Drifters *Durarara!! *Ellcia *Excel Saga *F-Zero: GP Legend *Fighting Spirit *Fighting Spirit: Champion Road *Fighting Spirit: Mashiba vs. Kimura *Fighting Spirit: New Challenger *Fighting Spirit: Rising *Golgo 13 *Great Techer Onizuka *Hell Girl *Hellsing Ultimate *Hunter x Hunter *Initial D: Extra Stage *Initial D: Extra Stage 2 *Initial D: First Stage *Initial D: Second Stage *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable *Kyo Kara Wa!! *Lupin the 3rd vs Detective Conan *Mega Man: Upon a Star *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Monster Rancher *Najica Blitz Tactics *Naruto *Naruto Spirit-Off: Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals *Naruto Shippuden *Natsuki Crisis *Ninja Slayer *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan *One Piece *One Punch Man *Outlaw Star *Pokemon *Powerpuff Girls Z *Rio: Rainbow Gate *s-CRY-ed *Sailor Moon *Samurai Pizza Cats *Shaman King *Shiki *Slayers Try *Smile Precure! *Super Pig *Tenchi in Tokyo *Tenchi Muyo! *Tenchi Muyo! The Night Before the Carnival *Tenchi Muyo! *Tenchi Universe *Tokko *Toriko *Wizards Barristers *Zatch Bell *Zoids New Century Zero Dubbing roles *Duck Dodgers *Ed Edd 'n Eddy *The Garfield Show *The Looney Tunes Show *Muppets Tonight *My Little Poney: Friendship is Magic *The Penguins of Madagascar *Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers *South Park *Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends *Spider-Man: The Animated Series *Stitch! *Transformers Animated *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *Transformers: Beast Machines *Transformers: Beast Wars *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *X-Men: The Animated Series *Marvel Anime: X-Men Movies Anime *Animal Crossing *Bayonetta: Bloody Fate *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper *Dead Leaves *Initial D: Third Stage *Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan The Movie *Pokemon: The First Movie *Rurouni Kenshin: Trust and Betrayal *Samurai Showdown: The Motion Picture *Street Fighter Alpha: The Movie *Toriko the Movie: Gourmet God's Special Menu Dubbing roles *Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds *Cars *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *Delgoo *Dr. Dolittle 2 *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV *G-Force *Garfield: The Movie *Happy Feet *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 1 *Khumba *Kung Fu Panda *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to the Big Water *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Monkeybone *Monster House *The Muppets *The Muppets' Wizard of Oz *The Nuttiest Nutcracker *Rango *The Smurfs *The Smurfs 2 *Space Jam *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild *Thumb Wars: The Phantom Cuticle *Tweety's High Flying Adventure *The Ugly Duckling *Up Shorts *Daffy Duck *Kick-Heart *Pokemon Generations Video games *Anarchy Reigns *Bayonetta *Bayonetta 2 *Bleach: Shattered Blade *Borderlands 2 *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investagion *Crash Team Racing *Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King *Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3 *Fighting Spirit *First of the North Star: Ken's Rage *First of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2 *Fullmetal Alchemist 3: The Girl who Secceeds God *Jak II *JoJo's Bizarre adventure: All-Star Battle *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep *Legend of Legaia *Marvel Super Heroes VS Street Fighter *Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of the Super Heroes *Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes *Mega Man 8 *Mega Man X6 *Mega Man X7 *Mighty No. 9 *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Nightshade *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *One Piece: Pirates Carnival *Perfect Dark Zero *Pocket Fighter *Power Stone *Power Stone 2 *Project X Zone *Ratchet & Clank *Resident Evil *Sakura Wars: Is Paris Burning *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Sommoner - Soul Hackers *Shinobi *SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos *Sonic Colors *Sonic Force *Sonic: Lost World *Soul Calibur *Soul Edge *Street Fighter III: New Generation *Street Fighter III: Second Impact *Ultra Street Fighter IV *Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams *Street Fighter Alpha 2 *Street Fighter Alpha 3 *Street Fighter EX *Street Fighter EX2 *Street Fighter EX3 *Street Fighter X Tekken *Summon Night 3 *Tekken 2 *Tengai Makyou; Dalyon no Mokushiroku *Transformers: Beast Wars Transmetals *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune *Victorious Boxers: Revolution *X-Men VS Street Fighter *Yakuza 6 *Zoids Battle Legends Roles thT4J8S2AW.jpg| Prowler Category:A-Z Category:Cast (Japan)